Tabagismo
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Observar Remus fumar faz algo se retorcer dentro do peito de Sirius, o enche de agonia, o faz pensar que provavelmente está mais viciado na saliva do lobisomem do que em nicotina.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**Aviso: Palavras de baixo calão. Relação entre homens. Uso de drogas lícitas.**

* * *

**.**

**Tabagismo**

**.**

Sirius sabe que algo está muito errado quando o simples fato de ver Remus fumar provoca esse tipo de sensação em seu peito. Oh, Mérlin, sente como se alguma coisa estivesse se retorcendo dentro da sua caixa torácica, como se suas costelas queimassem, como se o seu coração fosse do tamanho de uma nós e não batesse em absoluto. Remus sopra por uma brecha aberta na janela, devagar, a fumaça acariciando seus lábios antes de ir se juntar à neve que cai além da vidraça, em seguida oferece o tabaco para Sirius com um gesto natural.

O animago resvala os dedos nos dele ao aceitar o fumo e poderia ser apenas um acaso, só que não é. Sente o cigarro úmido entre os lábios, meio amassado, e sabe que é um jeito muito errado de fumar, esse que molha o filtro com saliva. Poderia burlar-se de Remus por isso, mas nunca o faz; da mesma forma que nunca fuma os próprios cigarros quando pode compartilhar os dele. Deuses, provavelmente está mais viciado na saliva do outro do que em nicotina. Expira e Remus deixa escapar um muxoxo de desapontamento.

- Detesto cigarros trouxas. – ele diz – Prefiro aqueles produzem fumaça na forma de navios piratas.

- Não reclame da sorte, tem uma guerra a lá fora e o fornecimento de cigarros não está ocupando tanto a cabeça de Mundungo quanto antigamente. – fala enquanto devolve-lhe o fumo.

Remus o encara, olhos grandes e castanhos, dá de ombros e fica em silêncio, sem se dignar a responder sua provocação. Sirius observa como ele aconchega o casaco mais junto ao corpo, e é tolo, mas acha o ato elegante. A quietude soa pesada. Nos últimos meses sempre que estão assim, sozinhos os dois, compartilhando guardas, fazendo serviços para a ordem, armando emboscadas, parece como se esperassem alguma coisa; não exatamente uma explosão, não esperam nada da guerra, mas esperam um do outro.

Uma guerra de merda, e foram arrastados para ela. Sirius não se preocupa consigo, está louco para lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem, contra sua maldita família apreciadora das artes das trevas e da pureza do sangue, deseja se colocar a prova, ama excitação do combate, sente que nasceu para isso. Mas e Peter, sempre tão desajeitado? E James? Caralho, James não tem nada a provar para ninguém. _Moony_. Imaginar Remus realizando essas missões sozinho, imaginá-lo em meio a outros lobisomens – _monstros_ –, fecha sua garganta, o aterroriza.

Mira Remus pelo canto dos olhos, observa como ele coloca o cigarro entre os lábios e traga, chupa. A visão o enche de agonia, céus, quer arrancar o tabaco da boca de Remus e substituir o fumo por... _Porra, pelo o que, Sirius? Pelo o que?_

Sem nenhum aviso Remus vira o rosto, o pega mirando e sorri. O lobisomem o encara com o mesmo olhar prepotente que tem quando já decorou um livro cujo título Sirius sequer chegou a compreender. O olha como se pudesse ler sua mente e através dela, como se soubesse. E talvez saiba, porque às vezes Sirius também o mira da mesma maneira como olha para as garotas que quer arrastar para um canto escuro.

Dessa vez Remus não lhe estende o cigarro, em vez disso acerca o tabaco da sua boca, os dedos longos resvalando no seu queixo. Sirius pega o cigarro com os lábios, direto das mãos do outro, e pode jurar que o lobisomem estremece pela quentura da sua respiração contra a pele dele.

- Não é uma época para hesitações. – Remus comenta, displicente, e volta a se inclinar contra o parapeito da janela pousando as mãos apenas a milímetros das mãos de Sirius; todo uma armadilha.

Ohh, sim, tanta gente morrendo, tantos ardis, a porra de uma guerra. São soldados, merda, talvez não tenham um futuro. Para Sirius sempre foi uma questão de tempo até que alguma coisa rompesse esse estável convívio que ambos firmaram, mas tempo é um recurso com o qual ninguém pode contar ultimamente. _Não é uma época para hesitações_. Inclina-se e o ombro de Remus roça o seu, tão cálido. Sirius traga uma última vez, forte e profundo, retendo a respiração.

O cigarro converte-se numa bituca e o animago o lança pela fresta na janela. A guimba faz uma curva no ar, sobe, a ponta ainda em brasa, brilhante e dourada, antes de precipitar-se como uma estrela cadente.

O instante seguinte é confuso, braços, e mãos, e barba por fazer, e bocas, e línguas, e a fumaça do cigarro preenchendo os pulmões de Remus através dos lábios de Sirius.


End file.
